


A Song Contest Far, Far Away

by SilverMiko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Eurovision In Space, F/M, No slow burns just fuego, Romance, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMiko/pseuds/SilverMiko
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far away, in a bid to build bridges and heal from war a song contest was born: Galactivision. And this year, the competition is on between the Resistance's entry, Rey, and the First Order's Kylo Ren. Heartache, betrayal, porgs and pyrotechnics ensue.





	A Song Contest Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I blame you, Tumblr fandom. Y'ALL PUT THIS OUT THERE AND MY EUROVISION LOVING ASS HAD TO HEED THE CALL.  
> I really hope more of you are inspired to do you own Star Wars/Eurovision posts because it is the crackfic you never knew we all needed until now. And you can Youtube it to get an idea of what's up.  
> Basically its European Hunger Games but instead of battling to the death the contestants battle via songs and then the voting is World War 3, full of betrayal and surprises when it comes to awarding the famous 12 (Douze) Points. ESC tumblr fans get shook. Everyone is suddenly super patriotic this one Saturday in May. It's a party in Europe (and Australia but some still insist she doesn't go here!) and the US is sorta still clueless or feeling a sense of "I want to be where the glitter is.."
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my hastily thrown together Star Wars/Eurovision fic.

**kyle-r0n-6969:**

 

 **the galaxy 99% of the time:**  We're so happy the war is long over.

 

 **the galaxy the 1% of time during Galactivision:** FUCKING STAR WARS FOREVER TIME, BRING ON THE GLITTER.

 

#galactivision #gsc #sorrynotsorry

 

**13,433 notes**

* * *

 

**jabbatheslut:**

 

You’ve heard of Battle of Hoth, now get ready for:

 

GALACTIVISION

 

#galactivision #gsc #hoth #thetruebloodbath

 

**22,255 notes**

* * *

  
It had been a desperate measure, the most desperate of measures long ago when war threatened to ravage all of space, when Light battled against the Darkside, when hope felt lost until it was found again, when the empire struck back with cruel blows, and then the rebels got their revenge. That was then, this was now.

And instead of continuing the endless cycle an alternative was proposed to the ship battles and crossing of lightsabers: oh there would be duels, but with the power of song and not the Force. Thus, in an attend to bridge peace after worlds shook and were lost, Galactivision Song Contest was created.

Decades later, instead of planets being blown up they simply did not receive the coveted 12 Points. They only betrayal they felt was sometimes by neighboring systems deciding to throw their points at surprising choices like a random Outer Rim planet singing yet another ballad. It had become a popular meme at one point on the Interspace Network: which is worse? Emperor Palpatine or another fucking ballad in GSC?

Many legends had emerged from what had originally been (and okay, sometimes still is) seen as a ridiculous spectacle. Lando and the Calrissians had won the 1980 Contest with their smooth sound and Lando’s easy charisma. Years earlier, Luke Skywalker took the top of the board with a soulful folk song about defeating personal demons and yearning for a bigger place in the stars. And then there was the surprise victory when Skywalker and Calrissian had teamed up with legendary street racer Han Solo and Leia Organa to form the Rebels, crushing the 1983 contest.

Lando went on to be a mayor, Luke went off to train a new generation of musicians, and Han and Leia? The star romance of the early 80s Song Contest years had burned hot and strong, with Leia taking over as Hosnian Prime Commentator and Han returning to racing and cargo piloting with his best friend, Chewbacca. Eventually, they had a son who showed a gifted inclination for music at a young age and was poised to carry on the family tradition.

It was, of course, the foregone conclusion to send him to Luke for training. And then it all went wrong….

 

_20 years later_

 

The slip of a young woman with skin burnished gold by the harsh suns of Jakku and chestnut-colored hair framing her face in soft wisps that threatened to come free of her three buns huffed, slamming her fingers down on the piano keys before her. Had this ever been easy before?

She remembered fashioning a crude keyboard from parts when she wasn’t scavenger ship equipment or flying for Plutt. The music had come easier then, when there was no pressure, when it was just an escape. But now the Resistance was relying on her as their shining beacon of hope to carry them into the GSC Finals. She shouldn’t complain; had she not met Finn, not found Han’s ship, had she not helped bring BB-8 home and competed to represent the Resistance at the contest, she’d still be frying alone under endless sun. If she could just get the words right...if Luke Skywalker had actually taught her! If she wasn’t going up against that...that…. _him._

Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren and representing the First Order in the contest. He had an awful temper, little concept of empathy or actual emotion that wasn’t anger and resentment ‘woe is me and my perfect hair’, and even worse…had decided she was his top rival. A scavenger from Jakku, the girl he’d heard so much about. Of course it was probably not really about her and more the decades old family drama with the Skywalkers and Solos. Kylo Ren, born as Ben Solo, refused to be called his real name and was hellbent on burning the bridges with his family and fully embraced the mentorship of is rather creepy and intense producer, Snoke.

Had she really just considered his hair perfect?? No, no no she would not give Crylo Ren the satisfaction! So what if he looked at her sometimes like he wanted to eat her alive when he wasn’t insulting her or talking shit about her friends and production house. So what if she had found herself in an odd connection with him and had accidentally ForceTimed him a week ago not realizing he was shirtless and found herself flustered. Okay, maybe the rumors of his eight pack had merit. But then he made it weird by insisting he didn’t actually hate his father. That she should let go of her past and kill it if she was ever going to become what she was meant to be, a GSC winner. So she hung up on him and it wasn’t like she could talk to anyone about it on the rainy, wet island where it had been just her, Chewbacca, and Luke “Let Me Just Run Away to a Remote Island After My Nephew Burned Down My Studio” Skywalker.

Maybe that’s why she adopted a porg off of Chewy. Bring it on stage. Popular voters loved that shit. Not that she had to worry about the popular vote, apparently Finn had let her know Poe had heard from Pava’s cousin that she was the bookie’s fave to win popular vote, but the jury was the wild card. Whether it was tradition or threat of carbonite freezing, they always voted First Order. But that wouldn’t stop her.

She was Rey, she was the hope of the Resistance, the people loved her and she had survived worse. So what if her timing was off and she was struggling with some notes and trying to get the emotion right?

She was going to give it her best and she was going to win. She would show that overtly smug, tall drink of green milk Kylo Ren who was boss!

 _Fuck. Tall drink of milk? Really? Get your hormones in check,_ her mind chided.

She would not fail.

But then she had to answer when Kylo accidentally ForceTimed her. When he unveiled his Level 11 Tragic Backstory that was definitely not the Luke-Approved™ version. When she just haaaad to go dive her ass head over heels into the Darkside Under the Sea cave of emotional character growth, had to get zero answers about her parents. Had to then find herself huddled over a fire confessing her deepest feelings about it to Kylo Ren of all people because she thought he’d understand. That he cared. He probably did, and when their fingers briefly touched Rey had never felt as strong as a connection to another person. And then! Luke came bursting into the hut as if busting up two horny teenagers going at it and she learned the truth- Luke had momentarily tried to bar Kylo from the GSC Contest and in a fit Kylo had trashed the studio and starting burning music sheets and scattering them until the studio was ablaze. It was that night he ran off to Snoke, who had always been there whispering to him since he was a baby.

And let it be known, dear reader, Rey was LIVID to learn the truth and young enough and foolish enough to think it mattered and that she could save Ben Solo and bring him back from the side of all LED without substance and calculated overly engineered music that lacked true feeling or humanity.

Oh how she’d been wrong. Sure, he’d technically broken Galactic Broadcasting Union laws by cutting Snoke in half with a lightsaber after he threatened Rey’s life, but no one could _really_ prove it and after Kylo had the gall (THE GALL!) after everything they’d been through to suggest she join him and sing together to represent the First Order, she had left him unconscious after Commentator Holdo rammed a ship into Snoke’s for Reasons and he had DARED to tell the First Order marketing manager Hux that she had killed Snoke.

As fucking if! But again, nothing could be proved so no one was disqualified and it had been one of a hell of Semi-Finals on Crait as a severely pissed off and angsty Kylo Ren nearly tore the place apart with his red guitar and even challenged Luke in the Green Room and had nearly thrown a drum set accidentally at the table Rey was sitting at.

And after all that, when it turned out Luke hadn’t even been there and burned himself for one last glorious Force projected entrance and to remind everyone he was the one true Drama Queen™ of Galactivision, Kylo had lost it and after the Semi-Finals had ended and both she and Kylo had passed on to qualify for the Finals, he had trashed the backstage completely until he was sitting on the floor around broken set chairs and his own broken self, looking on with the most lost eyes Rey had ever seen as she shut the stage door behind her and broke off the long stare they’d held with each other.

She couldn’t save Ben Solo, he needed to save himself through finding his own music. She had her own song to work on, and this time she had the feelings there. She could do it.

Rey and Kylo Ren were neck and neck for the bookies’ fave.

Who would win the most of the coveted Douze Points?

***

**holdobreakkid:**

 

 **you** : Kylo Ren is totally going to win GSC this year he rocks!

 

 **me, an intellectua** l: You see but Rey is going to win because she is pure and genuine and clearly has feelings while Kyle Ran is an overgrown crybaby with a daddy complex likely to be roasted by his own mother during the Finals

 

#GSC #Eurovision #ReyFTW #allthepointstorey #Kale Run #VivaLaResistance

 

**9,453 notes**

* * *

  


_Galactivision Song Contest Finals_

 

“Welcome ladies and gentleman to another Galactivision Song Contest where only one entry will win and we’ll spend four hours sitting through at least 4,000 ballads. But as always, let’s first raise a glass to the Voice of Galactivision, the late, great Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

From her commenter booth, the famous and beloved Leia Organa sat with a bottle of Corellian whiskey and a glass, ready for another contest. The sass was strong with her that night, and she’d do her loyal viewers and those pirating on their spoofed VPNs proud tonight. She’d seen firsthand the temper her son had thrown, and knew he’d be in rare form tonight. So would Rey. It was shaping up to be one of those gloriously ludicrous Galctavisions in the book.

May the Force be with them and provide good memes. The kids loved a good meme, especially if she was the quoted source. Her social media manager Rose had taught her that, trolling Rumblr tags under her secret user profile.

“This promises to be one of a hell a contest, with the people’s favorite desert underdog Rey representing my home turf of the Resistance against the spoiled apple of my eye, Kylo Ren. Either way it’ll be an interesting Thanksgiving this year. Oh look, here are the hosts which means now is a great time for a bathroom break.”

She raised another glass to her late husband.

“Oh Han, you’d be eating this shit up. Hope you’re watching, my scoundrel.”

Rey took deep breaths, looking over her flame-colored costume made of dance tights and sequins. Her hair was out of its usual buns and tousled and curled. She didn’t look like herself, but she looked good. And then there was Kylo, in black (of course) across the other side of the Green Room, avoiding her gaze. Not that she was gazing of course they had little left to say to each other. He had let her down, she had apparently disappointed him and they were back to square one. It was her mistake for caring. No, more like her mistake for thinking he really cared about her.

She took another breath, she needed to focus. Tonight wasn’t just about him or their drama. The Resistance was relying on her maybe, just maybe, they’d earn another victory for the first time in over thirty years. And maybe, just maybe, it was about proving something to herself. That she wasn’t no one, that she belonged in this story. That she would matter. But first, six ballads, one overdone swing act with a peppy set piece, space vikings, _another fucking ballad_ , house music, house music, requisite vampire that will likely be the hero of Rumblr, et cetera, et cetera. And then, a stage manager was shuffling her backstage and her heart was leaping a mile a minute.

She could do it. The Force was with her. She just needed to take a deep breath.

 

“And next up is our girl and the leading favorite, Rey! She had a bit of a hard time after some personal drama with my emo offspring, but I have a feeling she’s really going to shine tonight and give Be-Kylo quite the fight. Maybe this will the year we make it the left of the board again! Well, one can dream,” Leia quirped. Behind the sarcasm though, was the genuine hope that Rey would come through and that perhaps Ben would get his huge foot out of his mouth. Well, she had said it: one could dream.

 

Kylo Ren had not been having a great GSC season, or a great night. But whatever he felt--all the hurt, the loss, the betrayal, the guilt and everything else he’d eventually channel into one hell of an industrial rock album-- it all faded away as Rey lit up the stage. It wasn’t just the pyrotechnics of her act, or her spirited dancing or the upbeat pulsing of her song or the literal mention of fire in her lyrics. Rey herself was on fire, shining brighter and giving her best performance yet.

_“Yeah I got the fire, ah yea ah yea ah yea...ah yea ah yea ah yea…feugo...”_

 

Watching her, the girl who had turned his world and made him want to move the stars for her, the girl who had made him _feel_ something other than darkness, who he had dared to hope could understand him and make him feel less alone...he had backslid so easily. Thought the worst of her. Wanted to cut the memory of her from his mind, from his soul, from his fingertips. But he couldn’t, no more than he could stop his own heart.

And he was a fool.

 

From televisions and data pads across the galaxy, Leia’s voice was jubilant. “Unbelievable performance by Rey! No matter what happens we know who is a winner in all our hearts tonight. Oh goodie, the hosts are back. Another bathroom break folks, maybe put the kettle on while you’re at it.”

Kylo watched as Rey moved to her seat in the Green Room, where the traitor Finn and Dameron were hugging Rey who was laughing and smiling and accepting a bottle of water and being interviewed by one of the terribly unfunny hosts.

He was seven songs later, enough time to do what he needed to do. They were already calling it a GSC to remember. Well, he’d give them one. They were expecting his rage, Kylo Ren and another aggressive rock song. Maybe it was time to take his own advice. Let the past die, and he was the biggest hypocrite of all who needed to learn that.

 

Rey felt an odd calm take over after her performance ended. Someone handed her water, Finn and Poe hugged her, she ignored YET ANOTHER BALLAD and just prayed for it to be over. But there were still a few contestants left and Be-no, Ren was last. She had to stay and listen as much as she wanted to slip out of the arena.

Soon enough, it was time and he was walking to the stage dressed in head to black with red glitter LED striping as much suspenders and one overly dramatic cape. _Despite his anger issues with his family_ , Rey thought, _he really had the Skywalker flair for being incredibly extra._

Leia’s snarky voice rang through the Net once more. “And now the jury’s projected fave who I spent 36 hours in labor with and haven’t had a call from in 84 years, Kylo Ren representing the likely to disband in five minutes First Order. Kylo Ren might have inherited some of my talent and good looks, but oof...he did not inherit my fashion sense. LED suspenders, really Ben? Really? I raised you better.”

Kylo didn’t look at anyone has he walked onstage with his guitar, but without his Knights. _What was going on_ , Rey wonder. In the dress rehearsals and Semis he’d had the Knights with him backing him so what in the actual porg fluff was going on?

“No Knights of Ren with him? Is he changing it up? I changed this boy’s diapers and even I don’t know what’s going on….” Leia murmured into the mic, also confused.

 

“Tonight is going to be a little different. I’m a little different. Hope you don’t mind,” Ben Solo murmured into the microphone, and then began strumming on his guitar.

Rey knew his song by heart now, “When We’ve Won”, but these lyrics...the version he was playing...it was different. Before it was a rock anthem, angry and lacking. But now, he _was_ different.

“ _I know I’ll never forget...the day the first time we’ve met...we’ve come a long way since then…”_

 

This was gentle but powerful. This was something steeped in feeling, something almost pure. This was Ben Solo, singing from his heart. And his voice was beautiful. He was beautiful. And God damnit his hair was beautiful too and she’d no longer deny it. She was caught up in his song so thoroughly she almost missed until Poe nudged her and whispered, that Ben was now looking right at her.

_“These are the reasons I want you to know, you make this place feel like home...these are the reasons I can’t let you go, oh oh oh, let’s sing this song that we wrote, when we’re old..aaahhhh ahhhhhh…”_

“Well shit, who knew he had it in him to go soft, eh, Rey?” Poe joked, nudging her in the arm but then he stopped a second later, “Rey? Are you...crying?”

Oh, that would be why she hadn’t really paid attention to what Poe had been saying. She felt the saline drops well in her eyes. He’d be disqualified of course, this wasn’t the song that had been juried, and he knew that. And he didn’t care. And he still sang it, for her.

She didn’t even realize she’d jumped to her feet and dashed off until Finn called after her. She could hear Ben falter a bit, probably thinking she was running out on him, again.

Well, she was done running. As he was nearing the end of his song she broken contest protocol and walked on stage. No one else mattered in that moment, it was him and her as he let his guitar fall to his side and looked her in the eye and reached out and took her hand with his free one not holding the mic, this time with no interruption.

_“I’m not afraid to grow old, if I have your hand to hold…”_

He lowered the mic from his mouth and whispered one word, her name.

And she replied with a kiss.

“Well hot damn, looks like I’m setting out another plate at Thanksgiving dinner! Folks, in all my years with this contest I’ve never seen anything like this, and I don’t think we will again. I don’t think anything will top this, and considering it’s time for the Interval well, we’ve pretty much peaked.”

 

Ben took Rey’s hand and led her offstage, swooping her up against a wall and kissing her like his life depended on it.

“Ben, the Interval show!”

He trailed his mouth along her ear, chuckling.

“Oh please, you really think it’ll be as good as ‘Light, Light, Peace, Peace’ from two years ago?”

“...That’s actually a valid point. Snog away, Solo!”

 

Later, when both went back to their respective Green Room seats and one of the hosts tried to make bad small talk about their sudden romance and a really awful backstage quickie joke, finally, blessedly, the votes were in.

Unsurprisingly, Kylo was placed last as his jury votes couldn’t count. And there was definitely some itchy keys across the Net as the juries kept giving twelve points to Naboo’s generic sounding pop song (some would joke the juries just wanted the Naberrie host from two years ago back) but then came time for the true star wars: the popular vote.

And, unsurprisingly, Rey won the Galactic Song Contest. Because of course she did, her song was truly the best and Ben wasn’t even mad. It was just a silly competition.

That was until later, when he watched it all back on VousTube and heard his mother’s commentary, and then told her that she was definitely not invited to the wedding when he eventually married Rey. His LED suspenders had been awesome, thank you very much.

But that was a problem for later, for now his girl had won, they had each other, and no one really bothered or cared to figure out what really happened to Snoke.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> So for any fellow ESC fans, Rey's song is obviously this year's entry from Cyprus, "Fuego", which I thought should have won but I digress.
> 
> Kylo's originally would have probably been like what Hungary was serving, but then Ben caught the feelings and ended up singing Lithuania's entry "When We're Old" (A BALLAD!!) to Rey. It was honestly the only ballad I liked this year.
> 
> Leia is basically Graham Norton aka the only way to watch Eurovision unless you speak Swedish because I hear their commentator is pretty sassy as well but GRAHAM IS A PROPER LEGEND. 
> 
> And if you're like "what is this Eurovision??"-> https://www.buzzfeed.com/jamiejones/eurovision-explainer-post
> 
> I would also suggest watching this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv6tgnx6jTQ


End file.
